A new member in the team
by Spookster
Summary: Skinner welcomes a new member


****

A new member in the team

Author: Spookster

Disclaimer: I don't own them, ok?

Category: M/S married. Story told from Skinner's point of view.

Summary: Skinner welcomes a new member in the FBI.

Author's note: I'm sick with cold and high flu and I must be in bed but instead of 

that, I'm writing this, so don't blame me if the story is bad.

Dedication: As always to the Guinness Drinking Team and to Adelaida for taking her 

time in reading my stories and tell me her opinion about them. Gracias 

Ade.

Feedback: Sure. [leireg@arrakis.es][1]

****

A new member in the team

(by Spookster)

As ex marine and Assistant Director of the FBI, I have always thought I had lived through many different experiences but yesterday I was exposed to one of the most difficult times of my whole life. Everybody in the FBI thinks I'm a tough man with a stone as heart and no feelings but if they had seen me in that elevator, they would have changed their opinion.

Yesterday, work was as usual, me reading reports and checking on new cases, when I received Mrs. Mulder's visit. I still cannot think of her as Mrs.Mulder, to me she is still Agent Scully, one of the best agents I have had the pleasure to work with. Since their marriage two years ago, both of them are more happy and relaxed and of course this is reflected in their work. They still work together against the Bureau policy, but since the wedding, their case-solving rate has increased a 90% and I must thank Scully for taming Mulder. He hasn't given any problem, more than the usual, since he became a married man and in the last months, he has been so worried about baby stuff that he wouldn't have seen an alien even though it had landed on his desk.

Yesterday evening Agent Scully came to inform me about her maternal absence. I couldn't believe she was able to walk with such swollen belly. She was really excited with the baby and told me about all the preparations they have made at home. I was very happy for both of them. I went with her to the elevator and from that, everything broke loose.

We were talking happily when the elevator stopped and the lights went off. I tried to contact with the janitors but they told me they were trying to reestablish the systems one by one so it would take some time. They brought the light back but the elevator had to wait. Scully seemed very calm about it so I didn't worry either. We sat on the floor and talked about the case they were working while we waited for the elevator to work again. Suddenly Scully stopped talking and touched her swollen belly with a pain expression in her face.

My first reaction was to laugh. I had seen the same scene in some many bad movies that I thought that was just some scriptwriter's idea but Scully's scream took me out of my thoughts. She obviously was going through labor pains and things seemed to go very fast. I didn't know what to do since Sharon and I had never blessed with children and I was very out of practice in baby affairs.

I tried to ask for help in the phone but there was no answer. Scully was doing the breathing exercises and baby Mulder, being his father's son, chose that moment to make his triumphal entrance in the world. I wanted to take part in this child's live but never imagined I would play such active role. So I did as I was supposed to and help him and his mother as best as I could. It was really fast and before I could realize, I was holding a beautiful baby boy claiming for his mother in my arms.

I took out my white silk shirt and put the baby in his mother's breast. A pair of beautiful blue eyes met another and mother and son sealed an everlasting bond. Scully began talked sweetly with the baby and I couldn't do nothing but look at the scene with tears in my eyes. Suddenly, the cellphone I forgot I had in my pocket began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Skinner? Hello, it's Mulder. Do you know where agent Scully is Sir? I know she went to your office but she was supposed to come back here and I can find her nowhere. I'm kind of worried"

"Scully is with me Mulder and she is ok. I want you to do something: call the paramedics and order somebody to make this damned elevator move to the ground floor. And Mulder, get yourself ready"

"The paramedics? What happened? Is Dana all right"

"All I can tell you is that there is a little boy here who wants to meet his daddy"

"The baby? Is the baby there? Oh God!, but how are they?"

"They are both very good but do what I said so you can see them with your own eyes"

Mulder hang up and I nearly could see them running upstairs and tried to make the elevator function with his own hands. I sat down near Scully who was nursing the baby. He was a pretty little thing with very big blue eyes and reddish brown hair. He held his mother's finger with determination and though he looked at me when I cover them with my jacket, he was more concerned about his mommy.

"You have a beautiful son, Scully, what's his name?"

"Well, we had many discussions about but finally we decided it. Sir, I introduce you to Padraig Alexander Mulder"

"Padraig? It sounds good"

"Padraig was my grandfather's name. It's the Celtic form of Patrick and Mulder always like Alexander"

"It's a pleasure to meet you little one" I said while I touched Padraig's soft skin. Though he was covered with blood and fluids, I though I had never seen something so lovely in my life.

"I'm sure he feels the same Sir. Sir? Thank you for helping me with this"

"It's been a real honor Scully. I couldn't have children myself but little Padraig here has made me live one of the best moment of my life"

"Wait for him to grow up Sir. He is a Mulder after all. I'm sure Fox was also a cute little thing as well"

We were laughing at her comment when the elevator moved again. In less than a second, the doors opened and a very nervous Mulder met his wife and little son. The paramedics took Padraig and Scully in a gurney while Mulder followed by his wife's side looking at his son with tears in his eyes. 

For the second time, I didn't know what to do. I thought that going to the hospital was not an option; Mulder would want to spend some time alone with his family but I didn't want to come back to my office either. I was so happy that I couldn't be confined into the walls of the FBI building. So I got out and headed to the closest mall where I bought a beautiful bouquet of roses and the littlest reebok I could find. Both of them were sent to the hospital. Then I went to the park and sat in a bench in front of the river. I knew this was Mulder and Scully's bench and smiled thinking that in their next visit here, it would be a stroller with them. I thought about what I had done: I have helped a baby to be born and not any baby but Mulder and Scully's one. The ringing of the phone interrupted my thoughts. 

"Skinner"

"Sir, it's Mulder. I want to thank you everything you have done today for Dana and the baby"

"It's been a pleasure Mulder. How are they?"

"Very good. The baby is sleeping in the nursery and Dana is here with me. Wait! She wants to talk with you"

"Hello Sir"

"Hi there, how are you? I've heard you have had a great day"

"Only with my boss' help. I suppose we have made history in the bureau"

"Yes, I think they are going to close the elevator permanently. Nobody dares enter now since baby Mulder was born there"

"I'm sure about it. Are you going to come?"

"I thought you would appreciate some family time. Is your mother there?"

"Yep, she and Mulder are making the nurses in the nursery crazy. I think they will bring the baby soon and I'm sure Padraig would like to see his Godfather again"

"Godfather?"

"It's the less we can do. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there with me"

"You're a doctor. You would have done it fine"

"Yes, but you were by my side and I will never forget that. Look, Mom and Fox are here with Padraig. Come now, so you see him before the nurses take him to the nursery again".

With that, she hang up and I couldn't think in nothing more but seeing my little godson and his mother. I arrived at the hospital and by the time I got there, my presents were there. From the door I saw Dana and Mulder (I just can't call him Fox) seating on the bed and holding Padraig while Maggie, the proud grandmother, took pictures of the moment. It was Dana the first who realized I was there and told me to step in. Both Maggie and Mulder came and hugged me. I sat by Dana's bedside and took Padraig in my arms. He was very different from the screaming creature I had had before. In my arms, there was a beautiful baby with soft brown hair and big blue eyes that stared at me. He waved his little arms and tried to hold my finger while I told him nonsense. He gave me one toothless smile that made me nearly cried.

Maggie took a picture of the baby and me while Mulder sat by Dana's and saw the scene smiling. We took many pictures: Mulder, Padraig and me, Maggie and me with the baby and we even convinced a nurse to take a picture of the whole group.

When the visiting hours finished, I offered to take Maggie home. We said the new parents goodnight and headed home. On our way, we talked about the baby, how happy Dana and *Fox* were with him. I told Maggie about my marriage with Sharon and how it ended because me being unable to have children and she told me about her married life with a wonderful man and their four kids.

"I'm so happy for them" I said, "after all they have suffered, they deserve all the happiness they can get. I wish I could have a family but after I got the divorce, I'm used to be alone"

"You have a family Walter, nor the conventional type but a family whatsoever. Fox and Dana consider you as a member of this family. I know Fox sees a father figure in you and Dana, she cares and respects you a lot. As for Padraig, well I think he has a big opinion about his grandfather Walter. So, now you have it Walter; you have two children who love and care about you and today you have been blessed with a grandson".

I thought about Maggie's words on my way home and I'm still thinking about them now. There is a baby sleeping soundly in his bassinet now. This baby is going to have all the love his parents and grandparents are willing to give him because he is surely a blessing. And I, as his grandfather, will do everything in power for him to have a wonderful life. I only hope to live to see him one day enter in my office as Special Agent Padraig Mulder. I'm sure he will be good, being his parents' son. Today, I go to bed with the image of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes in my mind, he is a new member in the team..

THE END.

Finished on April 16th.

What do you think? Is it a bit sappy? Probably. I wanted to write something from Skinner's point of view and think that if this two have ever a baby, he/she will need a good grandfather as Walter. 

   [1]: mailto:leireg@arrakis.es



End file.
